One important consideration in the design of electronic componentry is electromagnetic compatibility (EMC). In particular, electromagnetic fields resulting from noise signals within electrical circuits included in electronic equipment must be held to within acceptable limits, in order to prevent interference with the circuits of neighboring equipment. One way in which electromagnetic fields in the areas surrounding electronic componentry has been controlled is through the use of shielded cabinets. Such cabinets typically include connector blocks on or about a surface of the cabinet, or access holes to connector blocks. The resulting apertures created in the cabinet can allow magnetic/electric fields to escape from the cabinet, causing the electronic component to fail electromagnetic compatibility standards.
Electrical signal lines and associated input/output (I/O) electrical connectors used within shielded cabinets for telecommunications purposes are typically designed without the ability to shield high frequency radiated emissions. This shortcoming can contribute to noncompliance with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) standards. In particular, the center portions of most multiple pin I/O connectors are comprised of a plastic form that is molded into the metal connector body in order to support the connector pins. In a typical I/O connector, this plastic portion can be rather large. For example, the plastic portion is often about 3 inches in length. This length allows high frequency free space magnetic/electric fields that are generated within the cabinet to leak from the cabinet. That is, existing connectors provide apertures through which magnetic/electric fields can escape from the interior of the shielded cabinet. Such leakage can cause equipment associated with multiple pin I/O connectors to interfere with other electronic equipment and/or to fail to meet electromagnetic compatibility standards.